Sticking With Flowers
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: Polly thinks Joe might be cheating on her. But is she simply jumping to conclusions? (fluff-drabble)


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Duh.

A/N: So, I just watched _Sky Captain _and figured I might as well put my weekend to good use (though I'm sure my mother would prefer I clean my room) and this is the result of listening to "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers way too many times. It's just a little fluffy-drabble. Please review and, of course, enjoy.

It was just a ribbon and nothing more. Yet as Polly Perkins regarded the red ribbon dangling from her fingers, she couldn't help but let her thoughts rush away from her. After all, she was a journalist and people in such a vocation seemed to have very active imaginations. And so, as she studied the ribbon as though it was something more then what it was, Polly couldn't help but allow herself to get taken away by her hopefully unjustified thoughts.

Sinking down onto the edge of the bed that she shared with her boyfriend of nearly two-years in the small apartment that they had been living in for nearly that long, Polly ran her fingers gingerly along the fabric, as though it was somehow an illusion. But the ribbon was not simply a figment of her journalist's imagination and it remained in her hands, seeming to silently taunt her, begging her to doubt Joseph Sullivan, the man who'd had claim over her heart much longer then she would have liked to admit. Polly also didn't like to admit that the discovery of such a ordinary object could cause her to wonder about the faithfulness of her boyfriend.

Every part of Polly wanted to believe that Joe would never cheat on her but that part was easily ruled out by the knowledge that he had cheated on her once. What was to keep him from doing it again? _He's a changed man_, her thoughts reminded her curtly. _You know that_.

Yes, Polly believed that she did know that. Ever since they had managed to defeat Totenkof and his plan for the World of Tomorrow, she and Joe had grown much closer then they had been during their whirl wind relationship three years prior to their reunion. That relationship had ended on bad terms when she had suspected that he had cheated on her, causing her to cut his fuel line and steal the gold plated flask that he had once used to give his milk of magnesia an extra kick. The line he knew about, the flask he had yet to discover and it was something that Polly never planned on telling him, a private little victory.

With a sigh, Polly wondered if she would be stealing anything more from Joe. She hoped that these doubts were indeed unjustified and that the Joseph Sullivan who had cheated on her then no longer existed. She hoped that the man she had been living with for two years wouldn't seek out other women when he had someone like her waiting for him at home. And yet...

Polly didn't own a red ribbon. She didn't wear ribbons in her hair in the first place (bothersome things, she believed, too much trouble), let alone own a crimson one. Yet she was holding one in her hand, proof that another woman had been in the apartment. She wrinkled her nose, narrowing her eyes and wrapping her fingers around the ribbon. Cheating on her was one thing, she reckoned, but sleeping with another woman in _their _apartment was quite another.

That Joseph Sullivan was going to get a piece of her mind that was sure. No one messed around on Polly Perkins, especially not a second time. And of all times for him to do such a thing, so close to their anniversary. And of all the days for her to discover proof of his infidelity. She figured Fate just had a cruel way of manifesting itself; after all, what better day to discover that your boyfriend was walking around on you then on your birthday?

Polly had never been a fan of birthdays, especially not her own but this really took the cake. What a great birthday present and she didn't even have to blow out candles to be presented with such knowledge.

Another sigh escaped her lips and Polly ran her fingers through her golden locks, brushed them away from her face and causing them to cascade down her shoulders. Maybe she was thinking too much into this, jumping to conclusions; assuming anything was certainly not the journalist's way to approach a matter. She had been taught to interview, get the specifics, make sure she had all the facts right. Then she could thoroughly beat Joe's ass and steal his lucky flight goggles. He'd certainly miss those.

_That's right Polly_, she calmed herself, running the ribbon through her fingers. _Just approach this calmly, like you would everything else. Ask questions, don't let him know that you know. Just keep your cool_.

The front door of the apartment swung open and Joe stepped in with that boyish grin upon his face, eyes already seeking her out. "There's my birth-" He started but the blonde cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't you lie to my, Joe!" Polly all but shrieked, lunging off the bed and brandishing the ribbon like a weapon. "Who's is this?" So much for keeping a level head.

Joe stared at her surprise, the smile fading from his face as he regarded her cautiously. "Are you all right, Polly?"

It just figured, Joe was always cool and collected with that perfect poker face plastered upon his features. Well, Polly wasn't going to be fooled this time. "No, I am not okay." She continued to dangle the ribbon in front of him.

Now Joe was staring at the ribbon like it was a snake waiting to strike. Polly took his silence as an admission of guilt and sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping, her heart growing heavy. It never ceased to hurt any less to be burned by Joseph Sullivan.

"Why, Joe?" Polly questioned. "I thought we were happy. I thought you were happy."

For a moment, Joe was silent, watching as she crossed the room once more and sat upon the bed once more. Finally, he spoke. "Why what?" He questioned, looking genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

Polly looked at him with burning eyes, swearing to herself that no tears would enter them. "God, Joe, I think I deserve a little more consideration then that." The ribbon slipped from her fingers once more, seeming almost to take on a life of its own, hanging from her hand. "Have you been cheating on me?"

Silence settled over the room, heavy and solid and for a moment Polly wanted to take back what she had said. But the stillness was quickly shattered when Joe burst out laughing, the kind of laughter that is impossible to contain at the risk of going completely mad. Polly just stared at him with round eyes, unable to decide if she should be hurt or confused. Perhaps she was a little bit of both. All she could do was stare at him, brow knitting, trying to figure out just what he was laughing at.

Finally, Joe drew in a deep breath, reigning in his laughter but keeping a large grin still on his face. "You think..." He chuckled again, wiping the wetness out of his eyes. "You think I..." He whistled as he drew in another breath. "You think I'm cheating on you?"

The hurt look remained on Polly's face and she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Many things wanted to escape from her lips, intelligent and accusing things. But all she managed was, "Aren't you?"

"No!" Joe assured her with such validity that Polly knew he wasn't lying to her. "Why in the Hell would you think something like that?"

Instantly, Polly felt like an idiot; she had been driven to near madness all because of a ribbon. A little strip of fabric. She handed Joe the ribbon silently, the answer to his question and he took it just as silently. Upon studying it for a moment, as though he couldn't figure out where it had come from.

A look of recognition crossed Joe's face suddenly and it was quickly replaced by a smile. "That little bugger." He mumbled to himself.

Polly stared at him curiously. "What are you talking about?" Suddenly, she felt like there was still more to the story then she had first believed. Joe might not be cheating on her, but there was still something she didn't know.

Wordlessly, Joe got to his feet and crossed the apartment, heading toward the bathroom which he had insisted upon keeping locked for the past day and a half. "They're rats." He had told Polly upon her asking. "Better to stay out of there."

As soon as he opened the door a tiny golden puppy came tumbling out, barking and falling over his own feet. And suddenly, Polly understood everything. Joe swept the dog into his arms and headed back in her direction, depositing the puppy in her lap. "I don't know how he managed to get the ribbon off. Or how the ribbon got out here, for that matter." Joe mulled, watching at Polly stroked the dog's golden fur. "But he's your birthday present. Maybe I should have stuck with the flowers."

Polly shook her head, looking at Joe with a gentle smile upon her face. "No, I love him." She assured the man. "And I love you too." She placed a kiss upon his lips.

Joe smiled and kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday, Polly." His words were rewarded with another kiss and another smile.

After a moment had passed, Joe spoke again. "So you really thought I was cheating on you?"

"Well..." Polly started uncertainly, looking at him once more, ignoring the dog as it attempted to gnaw off her finger. "You have once before." She reminded him tentatively.

Joe shrugged slightly; she had a point there. "Well, I would never make the mistake of cheating on you again." He said. "I don't want to run the risk of losing another flask."

Polly stared at him, her eyes growing wide. So he had known all along. So much for her private victory.


End file.
